A lithium ion secondary battery has a battery element in which is an anode sheet and a cathode sheet were laminated on both sides of a separator impregnated with an electrolyte. When such battery element is produced, a plurality of sheets, that is, an anode sheet, a cathode sheet and a separator are laminated mutually. Therefore, a manufacturing device for a laminate type battery which can carry out a method to laminate an anode sheet, a cathode sheet and a separator and to form a sheet laminate is used (refer to patent literature 1 and patent literature 2).
In a device described in patent literature 1 or patent literature 2, when another sheet is laminated on the sheet laminate on a base or a palette, two corners which constitute opposite corners of the sheet laminate are held by two nails or clampers. Next, when another sheet is laminated on the sheet laminate, two corners which constitute another opposite corners of the sheet laminate are held by another two nails or clampers. By repeating this operation, the sheet laminate including pieces of a predetermined number of sheets is formed on the base. Thus, in the device described in patent literature 1 or patent literature 2, when sheets are laminated, two nails or clampers of opposite corners among four nails or clampers are driven alternately.